Transcript:Olaf Grimtooth, Your Time Has Come (part 2)
This is the transcript for the second part of the sixth Stronghold 2 mission, Olaf Grimtooth, Your Time Has Come. Intro (William and Steele is seen in Edwin's former fort) Sir William: Let him go... We do not have time to waste. Repair Edwin's castle and put our troops in place. Matthew Steele: Huh... we will be outnumbered three to one! Those odds are long! Do you think we stand a chance? Sir William: Actually, more like six to one, now that Sir Grey has left the field... Have faith, Matthew! Matthew Steele: Things are getting out of hand. Sir William is no longer being courageous but foolhardy. Worst still, here I am about to follow him into the jaws of death. Nevertheless, I have no choice. Gameplay (Barclay turns up with his army) Scribe: Oh, my word... Lord Barclay is here, my liege! Constable Briggs: ... There a lot of them, sire. (Pascal and Barclay are seen on a nearby hill, with Matthew's fort in the background) Lord Barclay: Deveraux, you're late! Pascal Deveraux: I had a run-in with Grey. He tried to bog me down in a field battle. Where is Lady Seren? Lord Barclay: Forget Seren! We start without her. (to his men) Form up! On my command! Trebuchets! Fir... (Lady Seren suddenly arrives...) Lady Seren: Wait! I have arrived! Lord Barclay: Seren! Get in position! Quickly! Pascal Deveraux: Please! Can we get on with it? Lady Seren: Wait! Let me talk with them. Lord Barclay: What? Lady Seren: I may be able to arrange for their surrender without a needless waste of troops. We outnumber them many times over, they will agree to our terms. Pascal Deveraux: I warned you about bringing a woman into battle! Lord Barclay: Fine... (sighs) Feel free to risk your own neck. As soon as the talks fail, we will begin the siege. (Seren comes to the fort, where William awaits with the stocked Edwin) Edwin Blackfly: The witch, the witch! Get her away from me! Sir William: Be quiet Edwin! Lady Seren, have you come to surrender? Lady Seren: What? I am on your side, you foolish man! Now listen. (the waiting Pascal and Barclay spot a white flag on the top of Matthew's fort) Lord Barclay: Look! She is signalling! Pascal Deveraux: A white flag?! Does that mean they have surrendered??? (the siege continues, as Seren's men backstab the dark alliance and turn against them) Lord Barclay: She has betrayed us! Start the attack! (the fight is fierce and Barclay's armies are soon defeated by the defenders) Sir William: Victory is ours! Aftermath (William and Seren are seen in front of the keep) Lady Seren: So Billy, you thought me a witch? Sir William: Seren please, not in front of the men. Lady Seren: (chuckles) Well, Sir William, I must take my leave. The King rests with me and he shall be expecting me back. Sir William: The King? You must take me to him! Lady Seren: It will not go easy, William. He thinks you are a traitor and with good cause: you left his side, signed over the Royal Guard, attacked one of my castles and freed an enemy of the crown! Hardly the valiant deeds of a noble knight! Sir William: Surely, you do not believe me a traitor? Lady Seren: No, William, I have never thought you so. Now, you are to both come with me. We must convince the King of your true allegiance! (Matthew stands at a crossroads where Seren with William and Barclay with Pascal arrives) Matthew Steele: With the King's location known, my adventure has now reached a crossroad. As William and Seren prepared to leave, Lord Barclay has arrived with a proposition. It is time for me to decide what path my life will take. Sir William: Come Matthew! What are you waiting for? Lord Barclay: The people need rulers like us, Matthew! Leaders, who can make the painful decisions necessary! Join us and together we will make this country great again! Lady Seren: Great!? You have butchered your way across this land! Onto you the people would know nought but poverty! Matthew Steele: Should I follow my heart and remain loyal to my friend, or take sides with Barclay and look for the crown myself? Category:Stronghold 2 Transcripts